1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic systems and methods, and more particularly relates to quick connect and disconnect mechanisms as a subcombination and the use of such mechanisms in a diagnostic system for determining the temperature and pressure of fluids at a plurality of locations in flow streams such as coolant, oil and vapors which flow through passages in engines, pipelines, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diagnostic systems for determining the temperature and pressure of fluids in flow streams such as flow passages of engines used in military vehicles or the like typically require that pipe plugs be removed before temperature or pressure probes can be inserted into the flow streams. In most instances the flow passages must be partially or totally drained before the probes can be inserted. Certain diagnostic systems for engines are known which have temperature and pressure probes with their associated transducers permanently positioned in the fluid streams in their flow passages. However, vibration and shock resulting from the vehicles being driven over rough ground damage the transducers thus requiring frequent replacement of the associated probes.